Generator Rex: Lost
by YellowAngela
Summary: Six and Holiday are on a routine site visit when they are ambushed. Now they are lost in the desert with a maniac after them. They will need to rely and trust each other in order to survive the ordeal.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy 4th of July!**

 **There is this great writer on this site that has written two really great stories on Generator Rex… three if you count the one she hasn't finished yet. Her name is solsixtus. My stuff is trash comparatively speaking. I can only wish I can write like her. Anyway, several years back I noticed that she had an idea for the next Gen Rex story that dealt with Six and Holiday getting lost in the desert. The idea has since been taken off her profile page but I've been thinking about the story ever since.**

 **I asked her permission to use her idea and I couldn't believe she granted it! Now I regret asking because I HAVE NO CLUE on how to do this. And she said she'd like to read it when it's done. The pressure! But here it goes anyway. I apologize ahead of time for the suckiness (is that even a word?) of the story.**

 **I had originally wanted this to be part of the GenRex storyline but after trying to insert it I realized it limits me in what I can do in terms of Six and Holiday's relationship. But suffice it to say their relationship in this story starts out "professional" (so around Season 1 and early Season 2) and we'll see where it goes from there.**

 **I own nothing, not even this idea.**

"So? How long will you guys be gone?" Rex asked as Six loaded equipment onto the jeep.

"We'll be back in a few hours." Six answered flatly.

"A few hours like 3 or a few hours like 6?" Rex persisted.

"A few hours like you better have all those assignments Holiday gave you done by the time we get back…" Six answered.

"Awww man," Rex groaned. "Do you know how much reading she gave me?" Rex complained. "Then I have to annotate everything."

"Then you better get started." Six said.

"You're all heart, Six." Rex said sarcastically.

"I know." Six replied. Looking up, he saw Holiday. "Ready to go?"

"Yes." She said simply adjusting the satchel slung over her shoulder. She was in her white Providence issued field suit. When she noticed Rex, she smiled. "Don't forget to do the essay this time."

Rex groaned. "Come on doc, Noah's going to the movies this afternoon and I want to go with."

"Then you better finish your work." Holiday said.

"You guys are a barrel of fun, you know that?" Rex grumbled.

"Okay Rex, you can skip The History of the Mayan Empire but you have to read A Tale of Two Cities and discuss the resurrection theme in the book." Holiday conceded.

"Whoopie." Rex said unenthusiastically.

"And don't forget your math worksheets." She added as she hopped into the passenger side of the Providence jeep.

Six got in the driver's side. "You're spoiling him." He told her.

She buckled herself in and gave him a smile. "If you want to take over his education, be my guest."

"Comment withdrawn." Six answered as he started the jeep. Soon they roared out of the hangar.

Rex's phone rang with a familiar ring tone. "No… I have to finish my school work first… Hey Noah, what do you know about A Tale of Two Cities?"

0o0

Six lead the convoy that traveled along the winding roads surrounded by canyons in the desert.

"I hope this isn't going to take forever like last time." Holiday sighed. "I hate these on-site inspections."

"They are necessary to weed out spies and traitors." Six noted.

"I know, I know. White's been paranoid ever since the Weever episode." Holiday closed her eyes. "Just means more work for me."

"When was the last time you took a break?" Six asked unexpectedly.

Holiday looked up. "What?" She asked startled.

"You know… a vacation?" Six kept his eyes straight ahead.

Holiday snorted. "I haven't had one of those in 5 years. I think only normal people get to take vacations. When was the last time you had one?"

"I asked first." Six replied.

"And I answered. Your turn, agent." Holiday gave him a sidelong glance.

"I don't take vacations." Six answered. Then he quickly added, "But I do take a day to myself once in a while."

"You do?" Holiday raised an eyebrow. "Since when? I haven't seen you off base."

"I don't always do it off base." Six admitted.

"You know sparring by yourself, doesn't count as taking a day." Holiday smirked.

"Any day without Rex is a day to myself." Six said flatly.

Holiday chuckled. "Rex isn't that bad. Now Bobo on the other hand…"

"Agreed." Six said.

They sat in companionable silence as the same scenery passed by.

Holiday straightened up. "Six." She warned.

"I see it." Six stated. He expertly swerved to avoid a boulder rolling down the steep cliff. The truck behind him was not so lucky. It was completely knocked onto its side.

Six stopped the jeep. Jumping out, he went to check on the driver. Holiday unbuckled her belt and opened the door. It was pushed shut. When she looked up, a gun was pointed at her face.

"Scream doctor, and it's the last thing you'll ever do." He snarled.

Holiday feigned innocence. "Of course not." She said sweetly. She made like she was about to sit back when she suddenly jerked her satchel up knocking the gun out of his hand while simultaneously opening the door hitting him in the mid section. Jumping out she ran towards Six.

"Six!" She yelled to get his attention. A hand clamped around her mouth and violently pulled her head back. A second later the pressure abated. Turning around, she saw her assailant on the floor. Six stood above him.

"Are you all right?" He asked, his voice tight.

Not trusting herself to speak, she nodded fingering her neck to check for damage. Six must have noticed because he took a step closer to examine her.

"I'm fine." Holiday suddenly felt self-conscious.

"Stay close. It's an ambush." Six said.

"No kidding. Glad to see that Providence produces such sharp agents." A voice floated down.

Both of them whirled around.

Above them stood Gatlocke, holding his cybernetic arm cannon up casually, with a smug look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Six growled pushing Holiday behind him. His blades slipped into his hands. "You were in Providence's prison."

"Tut, tut. No prison can hold me!" He placed his free hand on his hip and puffed out his chest. "Especially when you bribe people." Gatlocke pointed his cannon at them and fired.

Looping his arm around Holiday's waist, they leapt out of harm's way. Gatlocke continued firing. Using his magna blades, Six deflected the shots back at him. Gatlocke formed an energy shield to block the reflected fire.

"I'm a reasonable man." Gatlocke scratched his cheek with the tip of his cannon. "Just give me the pretty doctor and you can all be on your merry way."

"Over my dead body." Six snarled. Holiday wished he had used a different phrase.

Gatlocke's eyes lit up. "Challenge accepted!" He brought two fingers to his lips and emitted a shrill whistle. Dozens of men clad in black wearing masks with skulls on it seemed to appear out of nowhere, surrounding them.

"Get into the jeep!" Six ordered Holiday. She was about to protest but decided now was not the time to argue. She did get into the jeep but released a gun from under the dashboard after pushing a button. Pulling it from its partition, she took aim and fired. She managed to take out an assailant sneaking behind Six. She continued to fire causing Gatlocke's men to scatter for cover. From the corner of her eye, she saw the smoking remains of the convey behind them. They were on their own. Holiday slid into the driver's side. She shifted the jeep into drive. Pulling the vehicle in between Gatlocke and Six, she yelled at him.

"Get in!"

Six wasted no time in retracting his blades and pulling the door open before diving in. Holiday didn't even wait for him to close the door. They barreled down the road. Arrows flew around them.

"Providence, we are under attack, repeat under attack." Six said into him comink. Static answered him. He turned to Holiday. "They must be blocking our transmissions."

"I'm not surprised." She said gravely. "Hold on, I'm going to try to lose them." She made a sharp turn off the road into the desert. The jeep bounced the occupants mercilessly around as they tried to get away from their pursuers. They came to some gentle sloping cliffs.

"I guess it's time to test the four wheel drive." Holiday commented. She shifted the car into a higher gear and drove up the incline. As they made their way up the cliff, Gatlocke's men stopped at the bottom, unsure of what to do.

Gatlocke pulled up in his car, glared at his crew. "What are you blokes waiting for? Go after them! But keep the doctor alive. We won't get paid if she's dead!"

"What about the agent?" One of them asked.

Gatlocke grinned. "Make him walk the plank."

"Where's a plank in the desert?" He asked confused.

"It's an expression!" Gatlocke snapped. "Kill him."

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" He waved his arm at the rest of the gang. "Everyone, up the hill!"

The men began to carefully ascend the cliff after them.

"They're coming." Six commented as he looked at the side view mirror.

"Are they suicidal? Their bikes don't have the traction and mass to stay on the side of a mountain." Holiday said in disbelief.

"This is Gatlocke. He's not known for his rationality." Six said dryly.

"Well, let's see what they think of this." Holiday stepped on the gas. The tires rotated quickly propelling them up faster while dislodging the rocks beneath them. The debris rained down on the gang causing some to plummet down the cliff.

Holiday reached the top of a flat plateau. Driving across, she reached the edge. Stopping, she got out and peered over the side. It was a deep ravine. Muttering an oath, she turned to Six who had gotten out.

"End of the road." She said. "We've got to go it by foot or take our stand."

Six glanced down the steep cliff and looked over to the ridge where they had come from. "The latter is not feasible." He stated.

Holiday went to the jeep and pulled out her satchel and gathered some supplies. "Then we need to get going. I estimate they will be up here in less than 10 minutes. We need to put distance between us and them."

Six also went to the jeep. Pulling out some rope from the back he measured it across his chest. When he seemed satisfied, he tied one end to his magna blade. He strode along the edge of the cliff. Rebecca followed him, curious as to what he was planning on doing. Putting some distance from the jeep, he stopped and scanned the horizon. Taking the magna blade with the rope, he rammed it into the ground. He held his hand out to Holiday who raised an eyebrow.

"And what exactly are we going to do?" She asked skeptically.

"Trust me." He said.

She hesitated a moment but the roar of bikes reminded her there wasn't much time. As she put her hand in his, she was pulled against him. A second later she found herself clinging to him for dear life as they plummeted down the side. Just when she thought they would smash into the ground below, her stomach flipped as they bounced up. After a few recoils, Six let her gently on the ground. Giving the rope a tug, his sword came flying down. He quickly detached his blade and put it away.

"Let's go." He turned to Holiday who was still trying to get her heart out of her throat.

Nodding and praying her legs would not give out, she followed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own.**

Gatlocke stood grinding his teeth on the precipice overlooking the desert.

"Sir, they're not here!" One of his minions came up to him.

"I can see that, you numbskull!" He snapped angrily. His follower recoiled. He scratched his cheek with his blade. "They couldn't have gone far." He said to himself. He walked along the edge. Then he bent over. Running his fingers across the ground, he quickly got up. Looking across the dessert floor, he squinted against the midday sun.

"Gentlemen!" He announced. "I want every man, woman, and child down this ledge, now!"

"Yes sir… but…uh… we don't have any woman or children with us." A minion answered.

"We don't?" Gatlocke queried. He took a quick look. "Well, Jeeves, take a note. Tomorrow we recruit some women and children."

"Yes, sir." The one named Jeeves answered pulling out a pen and pad.

"In the meantime," His tone changed menacingly. "Start your search here." He pointed at the bottom of the ravine.

0o0

Six tried to radio Providence but his comlink only received static. Holiday had somehow lost hers in the jolt during their jump down the side of the cliff. So there was no way of calling for help. Putting distance between them and Gatlocke was their only option.

Six and Holiday had moved quickly through the dried riverbed at the bottom of the ravine. They tried hard not to disturb their environment. Six wasn't sure how good a tracker Gatlocke was. The ground was rocky enough not leave any footprints. But they made sure not to disturb any vegetation. Even with the restrictions, they moved rapidly along the makeshift pathway. As the time wore on, Holiday found herself slowing down. Sweat dripped from her chin. She wiped her forehead with the back of her sleeve. Six finally noticed that Holiday looked exhausted.

"Let's take a break." He suggested. Holiday noticed enviously that Six was barely breaking a sweat.

She hobbled over to a rock and sat down. Pulling out her canteen from her satchel, she took a long drink before offering it to Six. He accepted it and took a sip. When he returned it, the canteen didn't seem any lighter.

"You know we can't become dehydrated. It's dangerous out here." She reminded him.

"I know." He answered flatly.

"Don't be stubborn." Holiday admonished.

"I'm not." He replied.

Holiday dropped it knowing nagging never worked with him. Corking the canteen, she placed it back in her satchel. "We should head out again." Holiday said as she got up.

Six pulled her back so fast that she fell behind him. Looking up she gasped.

A 10-foot tall scorthius, a scorpion-like EVO, loomed over the rock where she had been sitting. It waved its claws menacingly as it climbed over the rock towards them.

"We must be in its territory." Six muttered as his blades slid into his hands.

"They usually live in caves." Holiday said. "And they shouldn't be out in the midday sun."

"Something must have disturbed this one." Six backed away as it swung its claws at him. He jumped with both blades in his hand to slam them into the scorthius' thorax. Its tail caught him in midair. His blades clattered to the side as he slid to a stop.

Holiday pulled out her gun. The scorthius screeched when the bullets hit it. It brought its claw down on Holiday. She rolled out of its way. Getting on one knee, she shot it several more times. Its tail lunged at her. Before it could get close, a blade came flying through the air slicing the stinger. Green goo oozed from the wound. The scorthius screeched again but loss interest in the fight. It scuttled off to nurse its wound. Holiday got off her knee. Six walked over after retrieving his blade.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I should be asking you that." Holiday said looking him over. "That was a pretty hard hit."

"I've had worse." Six commented but made no move to leave as she ran her hand over him to check for wounds. When she got to his head, her hand stopped.

"You have a nasty lump." She said fingering the spot gingerly. "It should be iced."

She froze when Six took her hand and gently pulled it to his chest not letting go. "I'm fine." He said in a tone she had never heard before. Her eyes locked onto his, which she could see because of the way the sun backlit his sunglasses. She could feel herself leaning in.

The sudden roar of motor bikes broke them apart. Six pulled her down the rocky pathway and around a bend. He scanned the area before shoving her to the rock wall.

"Go up!" Six urged as he helped her climb the side of the cliff.

"Where…" Holiday started asking.

"No time. Keep going." Six cut her off.

Holiday wasn't sure where he wanted her to go but the insistent pressure on her back kept her moving until they reached a ledge.

Holiday looked up and saw for the first time a small opening in the face of the cliff.

"You saw this from down there?" Holiday asked incredulously.

"I noticed the irregularity of the rock face and guessed there might be a cave up here." Six said.

Holiday wasn't sure she believed him but then again this was Six.

"Quickly." He said breaking through her reverie. Holiday hurriedly ducked into the opening followed by Six.

Luckily, the small opening led to a larger interior. There was just enough space for the two of them. It was pitch dark inside. There was some awkward shuffling to get into acceptable positions. Finally, they settled into sitting next to each other side by side. They were even able to extend their feet out. The top of her head was touching the ceiling. She could only imagine how hunched over Six was at the moment. They remained quiet. After what felt like an eternity, the roar of motorbikes grew to deafening proportions. Six could feel Holiday stiffen. Automatically, without thinking about it, his hand found hers. He gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Oy! How long does he expect us to keep going?" They heard a man complain.

"Until we find them, you dolt." Another one answered him.

"They were on foot! Them blokes can only get so far." A third one sneered.

"But those stupid insect EVOs held us up." The second grumbled.

"Hey, maybe they got eaten." The first spoke again.

"Don't be stupid! If she's dead, we don't get any money." The third snapped.

"The faster we can find them, the faster we can get back and get paid." Then with a roar of more motors, there was silence.

They waited. Holiday wasn't sure if it was safe to speak yet. Six said nothing, so she took her cue from him and remained silent. Their breathing soon matched. Her eyelids started drooping. It was dark and quiet but not uncomfortable. The cave was cool. There must have been another opening somewhere because there was a cross breeze that kept the air fresh. She thought she was awake until she felt a nudge. Startled she awoke to find herself snuggled against Six's chest. Glad that the darkness hid her hot cheeks, she tried to sound nonchalant

"Sorry, I didn't realize..."

"It's all right." He cut her off.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked.

"A few hours." Six answered.

"Hours?" Holiday didn't think she was out that long.

"You slept through most of the desert heat. We should be able to venture out soon with enough light for us to find our way but cool enough so we don't bake." Six said.

"We don't have a lot of time to travel before it gets dark. We're not going to get back to Providence in that short of time." Holiday pointed out.

"I'm counting on White Knight realizing that we never made it to our destination and come looking for us." Six said. "I'm sure they are already looking for us."

"I hope so." Holiday sighed.

"It's just a matter of avoiding Gatlocke and his men." Six said.

"I wish I could be as certain as you." Holiday said.

"Hopefully, Gatlocke's men won't be back this way. The tricky part is making sure Providence finds us before Gatlocke does." Six said dryly. "Ready to go."

"Yes." Holiday maneuvered around so that she could crawl out. Once outside she stretched. Her legs felt rubbery after not being used for so long.

Six's head appeared as he squeezed through the hole. "I think we should stay on the ledge for as long as we can to avoid both EVOs on the ground and Gatlocke's men."

He walked ahead testing the strength of the ledge which had just enough room for them to walk single file on. Holiday hugged the wall, keeping her eyes firmly glued on the back of Six's head.

At first the trip was uneventful if nerve-racking.

Then they heard the sound of a hawk calling. Holiday looked up to see it floating gracefully in the wind. It was joined by its mate. If they were not in such a dire situation she would have enjoyed watching their ballet in the sky. Just as she took her eyes off the birds, from the corner she caught a flash. Her head snapped back up.

"Six!" She called.

Six turned and scowled. From the opposite wall of the ravine, the sun reflected off the chrome of a biker. He was joined by several more bikes.

Then one of them produced a rocket launcher. Soon Six and Holiday was staring at a missile flying directly at them.

 **You're probably wondering why it took me so long to update. I wanted to finish all my chapter stories first. Then after I finished I was going to concentrate on this. I already had three pages written so I thought I would be updating pretty soon. So what the heck happened? I have been watching videos about people critiquing movies and writing. I got super insecure about my story. I began nitpicking every little piece. I kept changing it. I literally rewrote this chapter three times! I was not happy with it. I'm still iffy with it. I also have low motivation and family obligations to fulfill. So that's my explanation. I'm going to try to update more frequently.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own.**

As the missile headed towards them, Six grabbed Holiday and leapt out of its path. As they plummeted down, Six's sword flew into his free hand. He jammed it into the rock wall to stop their fall. His blade, however, was not able to completely stop their descent. The blade sliced straight down the side of the rock wall but it slowed them enough so they hit the ground safely with Six taking the brunt of the impact. When the missile reached its target an explosion of rock rained down on them. Six did his best to shield Holiday with his body.

Meanwhile the one who launched the missile had the launcher smacked out of his hands.

"You idiot! We need her alive!" The main henchman snapped.

"Oops, sorry." He said penitently.

The leader grabbed his radio. "Gatlocke, we found them!"

Holiday was very much aware of what Six was doing. Part of her was flattered but another part was terrified for him.

"Six! Are you all right?" She asked as he pulled her up.

Holiday could have sworn that Six grimaced a little. Holiday was sure there were broken bones somewhere. "I need to check you out."

But Six being Six brushed it off. "It's going to take them a while to get down here but we need to be gone by then." Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her along the debris riddled path.

Holiday scowled at his stubbornness but she knew Six was right. The motor bikes disappeared from along the ridge. She was sure that they were finding their way down to where they were. Plus it would not be hard for them to let their companions know their position. They could easily be trapped in the narrow canyon. They had to either find another hiding place or hope that Providence found them first.

0o0

Rex sat with a large popcorn in his lap staring at the screen. He shoveled a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"Dude, quit hogging the bucket." Noah hissed at him. Rex whose eyes never left the screen, passed the popcorn to Noah. The comlink in his ear started crackling.

"Rex! Where are you?" White Knight barked into his ear.

Rex put his finger on the comlink. "Hey, Six said I could go see a movie this afternoon." He whispered. People around him shushed him.

"Get back here asap! Holiday and Six have gone missing after an attack." White snapped.

"What?" Rex sat up straight. More people shushed him.

"NOW REX!" White Knight signed off with a bang. Rex winced. He wasn't sure how White Knight was able to slam an equivalent of an intercom.

"Noah, I gotta go. Tell me what happens." Rex ran out of the theater. Once outside his Boogie Pack sprouted and he shot off.

0o0

Holiday was out of breath but adrenaline kept her moving. She had no idea how Six was able to keep going but his movements were not as fluid as before. Holiday tried hard to keep up with him. His vice-like grip was starting to hurt her wrist. She noted that he seemed to be favoring his left leg.

They needed to stop somewhere so she could examine him.

"Six, we need a better plan than to keep moving ahead of Gatlocke's men." She told him.

"I've been trying to see if there are any caves or crevices we could stop in." Six responded. "We will also be out in the open soon where we could be easily spotted." He pointed at the end of the canyon.

"Then maybe we should go up. It would make the bikes hard to follow but easier for Providence to spot us." Holiday suggested.

"The lower part of rock wall is too smooth to scale." Six noted touching the surface. "There're no grips."

"Maybe we can use your shurikens as footholds." Holiday suggested.

"I wouldn't have enough to get to the top." Six observed.

"We have enough to get to that outcropping. We can use your magna blades to climb the rest of the way up." She said.

Six seemed to consider it. Then he admitted to something that Holiday knew. "I don't think I'm in any shape to carry both of us up to the top."

Holiday looked around the ground. She gathered some dead milkweed plants. "I can make a rope out of these."

Six arched an eyebrow.

"I was in the girls' scout." Holiday said off-handedly as she peeled back the dead branches. Then taking her utility knife she split the woody part to pull out the fibers. She did this to several plants. Within 6 minutes she had several feet of fibrous ribbons laid out. She then twisted the fibers together forming a respectable rope.

"How much weight will it hold?" Six asked.

"Only one way to find out. Shuriken. " Holiday held out her hand.

Six gave one to her. She tied the rope to it before handing it back to Six. He eyed the wall and with a flick of his wrist the shuriken embedded itself into the rockface. He gave a tug before climbing up.

"Seems sturdy." He said as he climbed back down. Holiday was already at work on another rope. Soon there were five makeshift ropes attached to shurikens. They were deployed to strategic spots so that they could climb up the side of the cliff. Six went first testing to make sure that the shuriken was well anchored into the rock. Holiday followed after. When she reached the next rope, she grabbed the previous rope and yanked it out of the wall ensuring they left little evidence to what they had done. When they reached the top, the sun had mostly gone down. It was starting to get cold. Holiday involuntarily shivered. She was surprised when she felt something drape over her shoulders. Six had placed his jacket on her before walking into the distance. Holiday pulled the jacket closer before jogging after him.

"Six." She tried to get his attention.

"There are some rock formations over there that we can use for shelter." Six said not looking at her. Holiday had already seen them before he mentioned it. She wasn't sure if he thought she hadn't seen them or if he was avoiding her. She decided to hold her tongue until they reached the shelter. By the time they reached the formation it was dark. Holiday took out her flashlight. There wasn't much to work with. There were several boulders in an almost circular configuration that concealed them from all directions.

"We can't have any fires to give away our position." Six said reading Holiday's mind.

"I know; it's going to get cold. You're going to need your jacket." Holiday tried to take off his jacket but Six placed his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Keep it on. I don't need it." Six said as he settled himself down in the center of the boulders.

Holiday shook her head with annoyance. "Six, I can take care of myself. Stop treating me like some fragile doll." She sat across from him. "And let me check you now. I think you might have hurt your leg." She said.

"I'm fine." He said curtly.

"No, you're not. Six, there's no shame in telling me that you're hurt. If your injuries get worse, it's going to hold us back." Holiday said. In the dark night illuminated only by the stars and the moon, she could barely see his face hidden in the shadows. She was about to argue with him more when he pulled up his right pants leg.

Holiday sucked in her breath as he pulled off his shoe and sock. She crawled over and examined it. It had swollen to nearly the size of his calf.

"Good grief, Six. You were running on this?" It was rhetorical. She knew very well that he was pushing himself again. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I could have splinted it." She pushed down her anger as she gently felt around the ankle. "Can you move it?" She watched as he struggled to flex it. "I don't think it's broken but you tore some ligaments. See the bruising?" Grabbing her bag, she rummaged around trying to feel for what she needed. She dare not use the flashlight. When she found her roll of bandages, she sat on her heels. "I suppose it's useless for me to tell you to stay off it."

"I will do what I have to." Six said flatly.

Holiday bit her lip in frustration. "Honestly, you're so stubborn! Before I wrap this, I'm going to try something. It's going to hurt like the dickens. If you can't take the pain stop me." She looked at him and he nodded to show he understood.

She took a deep breath. Taking his ankle she began squeezing and rubbing it as hard as she could. Six's back arched in pain but he made no sound other than a gasp. Holiday kept at it knowing she was causing him great pain but knowing of no other way to fix his ankle quickly. She could hear his heavy labored breathing. It hurt her to be hurting him. Watching carefully for any indication he needed her to stop, she continued to rub and massage. Finally, after she started to feel the ankle soften, she stopped. Taking the bandage she wound it around his ankle tightly.

"I'm sorry." She said in a shaky voice. She placed his leg on top of her bag to elevate it.

When she was done, she realized that tears were running down her cheeks.

"It's okay." He said weakly. "It actually feels better."

"I don't recommend this on a regular basis." She was glad to distract herself as she furtively wiped the tears. "The best thing to do is rest it and ice it. I hope I didn't hurt you too much."

"Actually, this is what we use to do to treat a sprained ankle. It's quite common in Asian medicine." Six commented.

"That's where I learned it from." She moved next to him. "I have to loosen the bandages in an hour or two. I don't want to cut off circulation."

"I can do that myself. You should get some rest." Six said quietly.

"I'm too keyed up. You should rest first." Holiday said.

"Now who's being stubborn?" She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I'd smack you if didn't already have that bump on your noggin." She said playfully. "But seriously, you sleep first. I promise you'll wake up when I change your bandage."

"I'm not really tired." Six stated.

"I can tell when you're lying, Six." Holiday sighed. "But you're a grown man. I can't make you do anything." She surprised him by turning to face him. "I can ask you to please rest. It'll help you heal faster. We're safe for now. And you won't be any good if you're exhausted."

Six was so quiet that Holiday was afraid that she had offended him.

Then he spoke. "Very well, you win. I'll sleep first. Keep me informed…"

"I'll keep you on top of things." That didn't sound right. "I mean I'll wake you, if I want you." Holiday realized that sounded worse.

Luckily, Six saved her from making a bigger fool of herself. "Good night." He sounded amused. Soon there was an even rhythmic breathing to indicate he was asleep.

Holiday was glad that he couldn't see her red face. She wondered if he ever felt as awkward as she did when they were together. She snorted. Not likely.

Six stirred slightly. Holiday reminded herself that he was a light sleeper so she sat quietly staring at his ankle in the starlight. She hoped that they would be rescued soon.

 **Guests: Thanks for the confidence but I need to be objective. You guys deserve well written stories and I don't want to be that person who just writes self-indulgent crap. I love these characters and I want them to stay true to who they are but to also grow and develop so they stay interesting. I want to see these characters in more stories, having adventures or misadventures. I want them to be remembered and loved. I have been on this site for 5 years focused mainly on this fandom because so few people wrote for this. I write so Gen Rex doesn't die. I continue to write so that Gen Rex will be remembered. However, I'm having a hard time writing because of these reasons. I don't want to do a disservice to this fandom. Thank you for sticking with me.**

 **Speaking of keeping this fandom alive please read and review other people's work.**

 **Cydra has an interesting story called Reticence Saga: Iron Seed with their own OCs. The chapter stories are long and complex with inclusions of other fandoms and genres but has our favorite main cast. Give it a try especially if you like Transformers/Lilo and Stitch. Phantom Umbreon also has a story out called Smack Hands First Appearance. This is based on an idea from mariam2003archers (English is not mariam's first language so don't be overly critical) which you should also give a look at. Razorbatz has two stories out. Please check them out as well. Please leave a review to all authors you read to encourage them to continue and write.**

 **I will be away for my 20th wedding anniversary. So next update will be when I get back. But shhhh, don't tell my husband I'll be working on this during the trip.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own.**

Six startled awake when he felt someone touch his foot. His blade automatically popped out of his sleeve.

"Woah, woah, Six. It's just me. Take it easy." Holiday said. It was pitch dark now. She had her torch light set to the lowest setting. Six could see how tired she looked. "Almost done." Holiday had unwrapped the bandages. She gave it a light rub to get circulation going. "The swelling has gone down."

"I don't feel much." Six remarked.

"That's because it was bandaged." She stifled a yawn. "I'm going to give it a few minutes for it to breathe and then wrap it again."

"After that, you should rest." Six said.

"I've stayed up later than this." Holiday gave him a wry smile.

Six frowned and was about to argue, when Holiday held up her hand. "I'm not a martyr. I'll sleep after I make sure everything is all right."

Six sat back against the rock. "You worry too much."

Holiday gave him a look. "And what should I do, Six. Let your ankle swell up to a balloon so that you won't be able to walk?"

"That's not what I meant." Six said stiffly.

Holiday didn't answer but gave his ankle one last rub. She rewrapped his ankle before extinguishing the light. She sat next to him.

After some uncomfortable silence, she spoke. "I didn't mean to be short with you. You are a hypocrite though. You're always looking after us, putting your life on the line… But I can't forgo a few hours of sleep to make sure you're okay? I don't think so."

"That's what they pay me for." Six answered.

"And this is what they pay _me_ for." Holiday said softly. "Like it or not Six, I want to make sure you're okay."

"I like it." He said simply. Holiday shot her head in his direction but couldn't see him. What did he mean by that? Instead of elaborating, he continued with, "I'm fine now. Sleep."

She wasn't sure why her heart was beating so fast. "In a minute. I'm actually not sleepy, tired but not sleepy, if that makes any sense."

She could feel him nod as he replied. "Happens to me all the time."

"I tried using the comlink while you were sleeping." She said.

"It was unsuccessful, I presume?" Six asked.

"I'm going to have a word with our tech department. What good is it having comlinks if they don't work?" She sighed.

"There's probably something in the mountains interfering with the signal." Six said.

"That would also mean it's blocking our trackers." Holiday rubbed her eyes tiredly. "I know you're hoping Providence finds us but I think they're going to have a hard time locating us."

"Then we will have to get to them." Six said. "But they will be looking for us which means it will be hard for Gatlocke to openly search for us. It gives us an advantage."

"You thought of everything, haven't you?" Holiday chuckled.

"It's my job." Six replied.

"So why did you become a mercenary?" She asked out of the blue.

Six stiffened next to her. Holiday thought perhaps she had gone too far. She was about to tell him that he didn't have to answer when he started to talk. "I didn't have much of a choice. There're not a lot of jobs out there for someone with my skill set and temperament."

"But where did you pick these up? It's not like they teach you that at school." Holiday pointed out.

"I did… You could say I was home schooled." Six said dryly.

"Your parents taught you how to be a ninja?" Holiday sounded skeptical.

"I never met my parents. I was an orphan… My master found me and raised me." Six said reluctantly.

"Really? Why have you never told me this before?" Holiday wondered.

"Because you never asked." Six said.

"Yes, I have." Holiday protested.

"No, you've badgered me about my past which I don't want to talk about. Suffice it to say some things are classified but I was once a child."

"Could have fooled me." Holiday snorted. "It's like you were born an adult. And it's not fair that you know all about me and I know like zero things about you."

"I didn't know you were in the girl scouts." Six pointed out.

"Right. That's one thing. You know about my sister…" Holiday choked a little thinking about Beverly in the Hole. "You know about my three PHd's."

"Everyone knows about your PHd's." Six said.

"Look Six, I get you're a private person. It's just frustrating that after all these years you're still a complete mystery to me." Holiday sighed. She didn't expect him to answer. Maybe it was because she was tired and her usual inhibitions were lowered, maybe this was the most he had ever opened up to her, maybe she was slightly scared and needed a distraction, but whatever the reason she knew she was pushing him beyond his comfort zone. No, she didn't expect him to answer and perhaps he might never speak to her again after this.

Then his voice took her by surprise. "You might not know about my past but you know me better than anyone else save one other person."

Holiday's heart started racing again as she waited for him to continue. In true Six fashion, he did not. Silence enveloped them. Holiday squeezed her eyes shut and pushed the lump forming in the back of her throat. It was just like him to say things to leave her emotionally drained. Clearing her throat, she announced softly. "I guess I should try to sleep now."

"You should." He agreed.

"Good night, Six." She tried to keep her voice steady.

"Good night, doctor." There it was. He put up his wall again.

Holiday thought about what he said. Did she really know him? She knew when he was lying, when he was proud of Rex, when he was annoyed. She didn't know where she stood with him. And that is what was infuriating her. Possibly the best thing to do is keep everything professional. It was just easier that way. She slowly drifted off to sleep until she felt something cover her. She had laid his jacket aside when she was re-wrapping his bandages. It was now around her like a blanket. Then she felt his arm pull her against himself.

"It's cold." He stated.

Holiday knew he was trying to keep her warm. She was not letting him get away with being selfless again. She lifted part of the jacket and placed it over Six. She had to squeeze in order for the jacket to cover both of them. She felt his quizzical look.

"It's cold." She parroted him before settling into sleep.

Six didn't comment nor did he take the makeshift blanket off. Holiday took it as a victory.

0o0

Rex paced the conference room waiting for White Knight to show up. "This is for all the times I was late to meetings, isn't it?" Rex grumbled to himself. When he got back to Providence, no body had any idea of what happened except that the convoy that Six and Holiday were leading was attacked with both Six and Holiday being MIA. "Come on, Old Man! What's taking you so long?" Rex yelled at the monitor in frustration.

"I'm gathering information. You think intel just drops out of the sky?" The monitor suddenly sprung to life.

Rex jumped back in surprise but then recovered quickly. "So what's going on?"

"My sources tell me that someone has been sourced to collect Dr. Holiday." White said looking at his notes.

"Seriously, who talks like that? Why don't you just say someone's trying to kidnap her?" Rex scoffed.

"Rex, this is serious. All the knowledge she has on Providence can have devastating consequences if she falls into the wrong hands." White snapped. "She must not be captured."

"Right, So I'm going." Rex pulled his goggles down and formed his Rex Ride.

"Wait hot shot! Do you know where you're going?" White asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to…" Rex paused realizing he didn't even know where Holiday and Six was going this morning. "Where they were going." He finished lamely.

"The remains of the convoy were found at the Devils' Pass…." White started.

"Right! Devil's Pass, I'm there." Rex zoomed off knocking down some grunts and barely making through the door.

"I hate kids." White Knight grumbled as he surveyed the damage.

0o0

Rex arrived when the sun was low in the horizon. As he gawked wide-eyed across the landscape littered with the smoking remains of the convoy, Calan walked over to Rex.

"Quite a mess." He noted.

"So what happened?" Rex turning to him in disbelief.

"Looks like an ambush. Does this look familiar?" Calan handed him an arrow.

Rex accepted it and rolled it around in his hand. "Not really."

"How about this?" Calan handed him a piece of red fabric with part of a white skull on it.

Rex looked at both the arrow and then the fabric. Something jolted in his memory.

His face darkened. "Gatlocke!" He formed his Boogie Pack.

"Wait!" Calan was too late. Rex was gone. Sighing, he touched his comlink. "Rex, listen, we found their jeep on top of a canyon. We are scouring the area now." The radio crackled.

"What about the trackers?" Rex asked.

"We're having a hard time getting an accurate reading." Calan offered. "By the way, communications keep cutting in and out as well so you need to physically check in every half hour."

"Got it. I'm going to look from up here." Rex flew past where the grunts were still searching. He scanned the landscape past the search parties. He didn't see much. "Come on. If I was Six and Doc, where would I go?"

An explosion ripped through his right turbine. He spiraled out of control before he hit the ground, sliding through the ground leaving a groove before stopping in front of a motorbike.

"Well, well, boys. Looky what we have here. We were looking for the scientist and shill and find the Providence freak instead." A man wearing a skull mask looked down at him with a crossbow aimed at him.

Rex formed his Smack Hands. "Freak this!"

He knocked the man off his bike. Several more skull wearing men appeared and dogpiled on him. His Smack Hands dissolved as he grew his Boogie Pack. The wings threw them off. He swung around knocking the men down with his wings.

"Captain? I found the… oof… hey, can you send some people out here." Rex called in his comlink. All he got was static. "Aww, great!" He groaned. Forming his Smack Hands again, he spun them and blocked arrows shot at him. He formed his Punk Busters and leapt up. The men scattered as he landed on their bikes. A few got up and charged him with spears and pick axes. "Seriously?" Rex dodged one attack and elbowed him aside. He slapped another away. "Don't you guys have something better to do?" Someone hit him with a shovel from the back. Rex fell forward stunned for a minute. Rolling on his back, his eyes widened and his legs became Punk Busters to block an axe from embedding into his body. "Okay, that's it! No more Mr. Nice Machine Guy." Rex formed his Smack Hands. Before he could do anything a bike plowed into him. His Smack Hands shattered and he clung to the front of the bike. Looking up he saw the biker lifting a spear in his hand. Rex formed his Boogie Pack and lifted the whole bike into the air. The biker slid off and hit the ground. Rex dropped the bike on a few more bikes that were still upright, smashing them. When he landed, the anarchists were lying on the ground. He walked over to one who was still conscious. Grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt, he pulled him up to his face.

"Where's Gatlocke?" Rex demanded. "What does he want with Dr. Holiday?"

The goon didn't answer.

Rex's comlink suddenly sprung to life. "Rex? Are you there?"

"About time you responded." Rex said. "I found the people who attacked the convoy."

"Stay there. We're sending a squad. White Knight says to bring them in for questioning." Calan responded.

"What? What about Six and Holiday?" Rex asked.

"The light's going to be gone in a few more minutes making it impossible to search. We're going to have to continue in the morning. In the meantime, we will get some answers." White Knight interrupted the conversation.

Rex gritted his teeth. He looked at the sky knowing that White Knight was right.

"Okay buddy, you don't want to speak to me? You can talk to White Knight then and believe me you'll wish you'd talk to me."

 **Back from vacation. I'm working on the story. Thanks for the reviews The Dark Cat and Guests.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own.**

Holiday was jolted awake. Six with his jacket on had a finger to his lips. Voices floated into their hiding place. She straightened up. Six shook his head indicating that the voices belong to the enemy. Holiday's heart started racing.

"They're here somewhere. Fan out!" It was Gatlocke.

Six leaned close to Holiday's ear. "There are ten of them. I'll take care of them. Stay here."

Holiday gripped his arm in alarm. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She let go as he pulled away. Crouching at the edge, his blades slipped into his hands before he leapt out of the shelter. Holiday crawled to the boulder trying to see if she could gauge what was going on.

"Hello, doctor."

Holiday whirled around. Gatlocke stood on the top of one of the boulders of the formation with his cannon pointed at her.

Holiday's hand automatically went to her bag on the floor. A laser blast made her draw her hand back.

"Eh, eh, eh." Gatlocke wagged his finger. "I have to bring you in alive… but no one said I can't maim a little." A smug smirk plastered on his face.

Holiday glared at him.

"Awww, don't be like that." Gatlocke pouted. "Give me a reason to maim."

Gatlocke's head snapped back as a green arm wrapped around his neck. They both disappeared over the ridge. Holiday scrambled to her feet. Rushing to where they vanished, she peered over the boulder.

Gatlocke and Six both with blades in their hands faced off. Gatlocke slashed at Six who parried his hits. They moved closer and closer to the edge of the plateau.

"Oooo, you're good." Gatlocke smirked. "But I have an advantage… I cheat!" One of his cybernetic arms became a blaster. He shot Six at close range. Six barely had time to raise his magna blade to block it. The momentum from the blast, however, knocked him back to the rim. Standing on the edge, he struggled to regain his footing. Gatlocke grinning, kicked him in the chest sending him off the cliff.

"SIX! NO!" Holiday cried in horror as she watched Six vanish.

0o0

As Holiday started to run to where Six had fallen, she was grabbed by one of Gatlocke's goons. She strained against him. "SIX!" She screamed.

Gatlocke, who was peering over the edge, pulled his head back, a maniacal grin on his face. "Ooops, I did it again." He smirked. He sauntered toward Holiday. "Awww, did I accidently kill your boyfriend?" Holiday lunged at him but was held back by his man.

He gripped her face and pulled it to his. "Well my pretty little peacock, that's what you get for making me chase after you… not that I wasn't going to kill him anyway. But now it's more satisfying… so I guess I should thank you for the bit of fun."

Holiday kicked him in the shin. Gatlocke jumped back in pain. "Ooo, a feisty one." He rubbed his sore spot. "I hate feisty. Take her away boys."

The man dragged Holiday who struggled to get free. She dug her heels into the ground making it hard for him to move her. Another man came in and scooped up her legs. They carried her to a truck which had just pulled up. They dumped Holiday unceremoniously into the back. She fell, sprawled onto the floor. Turning around she rushed the door before it shut in her face leaving her in the darkness. Gatlocke chuckled as pounding came from the other side.

"Come on boy-os. Let's collect our booty." He said getting into the front seat of the truck.

"Booty? I thought we were getting money?" One of the men scratched his head. The goon next to him bopped him on the head.

0o0

As Six fell from the precipice, he tried his earlier trick of stopping his fall using his blade but it bounced off and out of his hand. He tried again this time with both hands on the hilt. Ramming his remaining sword into the wall, he did stop but the force was so strong he lost his grip. He was still close enough to the wall for him to try to make a grab for the rock surface. Unfortunately, they couldn't get a grip on anything. Sliding down the wall with his hands, he landed roughly on his back with his hands a bloody mess. Grimacing he rolled around and pushed himself up on his elbows. Checking his hands, he pulled off his jacket. Ripping off pieces he wrapped his bruised hands. He carefully unbuttoned his shirt. The skin around where the blaster fire slipped though the blade was seared. He probed the area gently before deciding that it wasn't bad enough to fuss over. All the while he kept an ear out in case any of Gatlocke's men came to check if he survived. He glanced up to the top. Most people would have died from that fall. Six was not most people although he was badly injured. He struggled to his feet. A sudden flash in the corner of his eye revealed one of his fallen blades. After he finished buttoning his shirt and carefully shrugging into whatever was left of his jacket, he hobbled over to retrieve it. The other one stuck in the wall was going to have to stay there for a while. He was in no condition to get it. In fact, he was in no condition to go after Gatlocke, but he had Holiday. His jaw tightened. His failure to protect her weighed immensely on him and gave him strength. Gritting his teeth, he limped along the dusty road. It was clear that after several feet, he was not going to catch anyone the way he was going. Frustration rose and he tried to sprint. His injured ankle would not let him. He had to stop when the pain grew too great. Panting he leaned against the rock wall. Usually he was able to coerce his body through sheer willpower to do as he wished but his injuries were too numerous to ignore this time. He had pushed his body too hard. Holiday was right. Then again she had the annoying habit of being right most of the time. He ignored her at his own peril.

Conflicted feeling arose as he thought of her. Right now the strongest was self-loathing for his failure. He refused to explore the underlying reason for that feeling. It was easy for him to chalk it up as _failure of a mission_. But he had failed many times before without such harsh self-recrimination. If he was honest, it was because he cared for her more than he wanted to admit, more than just as colleagues, more than just as friends, different than the way he cared about Rex and different than the way he cared for his other teammates. He couldn't fathom his life without her. Those feeling scared him. So he won't be honest. He would pretend that he was just angry about failure.

Suddenly, he heard the roar of a motorcycle. Tensing his blade flew from his sleeve.

Flattening himself in the shadows he waited. The sound of the engine ended. He waited tensely to see who it was. It seemed like forever before the engine started again. A lone man in black with a skull mask appeared before stopping. Six spotted his blade in his hand. He must have discovered it in the rock wall and got it. Six launched from the shadows. A quick elbow to the face followed by an uppercut to the chin and the man was on the floor unconscious. Six grimaced. Even something as simple as taking out a single assailant was immensely painful. Searching the man for anything useful, he relieved him of some water, rations, and his weapons including his other blade. He then got on the motorcycle and rode off, determined to find Holiday.

 **Okay, again I wrote and rewrote and then left and then came back and rewrote again. There might be some mistakes because of false starts. Let me know if you find any. I'm so tired of reading this that I can't even edit. Thank you The DarkCat for pointing out mistakes.**

 **PhantomEtudes: I appreciate your comments. I try very hard to keep everyone in character.**

 **Guests: Thank you for reading and reviewing. For the guest who asked Rex not to rescue Six. To be honest, I was going to have Rex show up earlier but as per your request, I changed it and left poor Six, injured and hurt, to struggle to find a way to save Holiday… But help is on the way.**

 **princessd02: Thanks. I hope you still feel that way by the time this ends.**


	6. Chapter 6

**If you guys go back to read the previous chapters, I changed some of the order of the story to make it flow better.**

 **I do not own.**

Rex yawned as he tiredly rubbed his eyes. He had been sleeping fitfully when he was awakened to come to the conference room. Worried about Holiday and Six, he got up without complaint. He assumed that they had discovered some information about their whereabouts and he was eager to hear it. Sitting in his chair he turned his attention expectantly to Calan. Calan dropped a file in front of him. He stared at the manila folder before picking it up. Opening the front cover, he flipped through the many pages incredulously. As he started reading, his eye lids began drooping while his head dipped.

"Rex!" White Knight's image appeared on the monitor making Rex jump. "Did you read the report?"

"I'm not a speed reader. Did you see how long this thing is?" Rex complained. "Why does it take twenty pages to say that Gatlocke took them? I bet you can condense this down to one page of emojis."

"Rex," White Knight said through gritted teeth. "I'm not here to listen to your stupid teenage musings. After interrogating the prisoners, we discovered who hired them. The group that wants Holiday is on Interpol's top five most dangerous terrorist organizations in the world."

"So?" Rex shrugged.

"So if you've read the file for more than three seconds, Holiday is as good as dead if they get their hands on her." White Knight snapped.

"What? Why?" Rex picked up the file.

"Once this group gets the information they need, usually through torture, their victim is eliminated." White said.

"Then what are we doing here babbling? We should be out there looking for Six and Doc!" Rex pushed his chair back.

"In the pitch dark?" White countered. "They could be anywhere."

"We can use flood lights, infrared sensors, stuff!" Rex exclaimed.

"And where would we even begin? Plus we would be attracting unwanted attention. We want to find them first. Not lead Gatlocke to them." White said.

"We can take him." Rex said confidently.

"Rex, have you not been listening? This is one of the most dangerous organizations in the world. Do you think they would just hire any insane mercenary?" White glared at him.

"Ummm, I'm guessing you want me to say no…" Rex ventured.

"Of course they wouldn't!" White slammed his palm on his desk. "They are up to something and until we figure out what it is we don't want to expose Holiday and Six."

"So what are we going to do? Sit on our butts and wait for them to show up?" Rex asked indignantly.

"We will send out stealth teams to search the area once it becomes light. We will split into teams of two and…" The rest of White's words were lost on Rex. Only one thought raced through his mind. He had to find Six and Holiday.

0o0

When the truck started moving Holiday was thrown backwards. She landed on her backside and was bounced around. Trying to get back on her feet she was thrown off balance and fell again. Giving up trying to stand she crawled to the doors to see if there was anyway she could force her way out. No luck. The doors were solidly bolted. She leaned against them bracing herself from the bumps. She was definitely in a bind now. Her thoughts turned to Six and her stomach dropped. Before they drove off, she heard Gatlocke order one of his men to go check on the body. The fact that Gatlocke had sent only one man indicated that he believed that Six was dead. She squeezed her eyes shut. No! She refused to believe that someone so insignificant could ever kill someone like Six… even though in her heart of hearts she knew that Six was human. He had already suffered some egregious injuries. But this was Six. He was not easy to kill. In fact, unless she saw the body she would never believe that he was gone. She couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like without him. He was always professional but there were some days when he would… do something that made her think he thought of her differently than everyone else. Sometimes it was as simple as an unexpected cup of coffee. Sometimes it was as big as defending her sister's existence to White. Sure they fought over how to raise Rex or whether he was qualified to diagnose his own injuries or how she needed a rest, but in the end they worked things out. She _did_ know him sometimes better than he knew himself. Holiday gritted her teeth. Six was alive. He had to be. That meant she had to stay alive long enough for him to find her. Gatlocke's men were not very competent. They didn't search her when they tossed her in the truck. She still had the tools on her utility belt. Maybe there was something in there she could use…

0o0

A trail of dust was left in the wake of Six's mad dash across the desert. He followed the trail back to where the incident started. Obviously, they had long been gone by the time he reached the top. But they left a noticeable trail. _Amateurs._ He thought to himself. It was as if they were not even worried about keeping their route a secret. That was worrisome to Six. It meant that they were planning to offload Holiday fairly soon. The people that hired them must be close by. He had to catch up before they reached them. Six might be able to take out Gatlocke's anarchists but he had no idea about their employers. Whoever they were they had a lot of nerve to try to kidnap a Providence scientist. Six squinted through his shades. In the far distance, he saw another dust cloud. It had to be them. He bent over and tried to coax more speed out of the bike.

Gatlocke sat smugly in the cab of the truck with a smirk on his face. He glanced at the side mirror before turning back to the road. Immediately, his eyes flipped back to the mirror. He leaned in for a better look.

"Jeeves, what do you see behind us?" He asked.

"Huh?" Jeeves checked the rear view mirror. "Dust?"

"No, no, my dear man, look further back." Gatlocke prompted.

Despite the fact that he was driving, Jeeves stuck his head out the window and turned all the way around. The truck swerved but Gatlocke sat unfazed as his man checked. Sticking his head back in, Jeeves cursed. "It's that Providence agent."

"Oh good, I thought I was starting to hallucinate… again." Gatlocke nodded calmly. "Well, then tell the men to go kill him, please."

Jeeves grabbed the CB radio and barked out orders. "Anarchist, take care of that insect behind us."

"Tut, tut, Jeeves, that sounds so tame." Gatlocke snatched the radio from Jeeves' hand. "Anarchist, I want you to destroy that green shill with extreme prejudice!" His voice descended into a menacing growl.

The bikes around the truck pulled back before turning to face the lone rider.

Six saw small dust clouds start moving toward him. From one of his sleeve his blade slipped into his hand.

The first biker came into sight. Holding a crossbow in his hand, he shot at Six who nimbly dodged it. He continued to shoot while Six weaved back and forth avoiding each arrow. As they passed each other, the biker tried to shoot Six point blank. Six slashed the biker's front tire before he could fire off the shot. The biker was pitched forward. Riding on, Six took out the next few bikers. More bikers arrived with pick axes and maces. Dodging the attacks, he disarmed them with his sword and knocked them off with some well timed kicks.

Clearing a path, he got closer to the truck. He saw smoke coming from the back. Next he saw the door swing open. To his horror Holiday flew out.

0o0

Holiday was thrown to the side of the truck. She rubbed her shoulder wondering what was going on before being thrown to the other side. Then she heard the engine noise around her grow faint. Frowning she wondered where the bikes were going. Whatever was going on, she needed to focus on the task at hand. Taking the makeshift explosive device she assembled from the odds and ends she had on the belt, she wedged it against the lock holding the door shut. Then taking her belt she hit the edge of the device to cause a spark. When she heard the fuse light up, she threw herself against the corner. There was a loud pop. She looked up. The door still looked intact despite the smoke. Frowning she checked the door. Pushing the door she noticed there was some give. Taking a deep breath she rammed her shoulder against the door. Unexpectedly, the door gave way and she pitched forward toward the moving ground. Grabbing the remains of the lock she managed to keep from falling. The door swung open throwing her against the side.

Terrified she clung to the door trying to keep her feet from being sucked under the wheels of the truck.

"Holiday!"

She looked up at the sound of her name.

"Six!" She couldn't believe her eyes. Six was on a motorcycle a few feet away.

"Hang on!" He yelled. As he drew closer, he suddenly veered away as the ground exploded where he was. Holiday glanced behind her. Gatlocke was hanging out the cab with his cannon smoking and a scowl on his face. He started to charge the cannon again. The door Holiday was hanging banged her against the side of the truck. Bracing her legs against the body of the truck, she pushed off, swinging the door out. The door blocked the blast from Gatlocke. At the same time Six threw a shuriken that split Gatlocke's cannon. Gatlocke yelped, pulling back into the cab.

The damaged door began to fall off its hinges. Holiday gasped as her fingers started slipping as well.

"Holiday!"

Holiday saw Six was right behind her but because of the angle of her location it was hard for Six to get to her.

"Give me your hand!" He yelled.

It was easier said than done since the door was still swinging and Holiday was sure that if she didn't hold on with both hands, she'd fall.

"I can't! I'm slipping." She called back.

Six gritted his teeth. Assessing the situation, he quickly maneuvered his bike to be directly next to her, a dangerous move because any sudden movement of the door against the bike would certainly throw him off. Six reached his hand out to Holiday.

"Jump!" He yelled.

Holiday's muscle tensed but she pushed herself off in the direction of Six. It was awkward as one of her legs banged against the door just as it ripped from the hinges.

Six grabbed her and swung her towards him. The momentum caused the bike to swerve and teeter unstably. Six brought the bike to a stop.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

Holiday panting, nodded. Then unexpectedly she threw her arms around Six's neck and kissed him.

Six stiffened for a second before he relaxed and hesitantly placed a hand on the small of her back. She pulled away quickly blushing.

"Sorry." She apologized. "I'm… I'm just… I'm glad you're… It's good to see you." She finished lamely.

"It's good to see you too." He said quietly.

"Hey! Providence! You think you've won?" Gatlocke smirking was standing on the truck. From behind him a small army materialized. "Well, I'd say I'm the winner!"


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own.**

The small army that surrounded Gatlocke was larger and looked better equipped than Gatlocke's men. They had tanks, helicopters, and considerably faster vehicles. There would be no way to outrun them. If it was just himself, Six would have fought to the death. But Holiday was with him. He would not risk her life. It galled him to let Holiday be taken captive but better prisoner than dead.

Gatlocke watched smugly with his arms on his hips as the men took Six and Holiday away.

"Okay blokes. I delivered the good doctor just like I promised." He addressed the man wearing all gray.

The gray man turned angrily to Gatlocke. "Delivered? Funny, from where I stood it looked like you lost her. If we hadn't shown up, you would have delivered squat."

Gatlocke's eyes narrowed but his smirk remained. "You say toe-may-toe, I say ta-ma-toe." He answered flippantly. "I got her to the general vicinity. Now pay up."

"You are one of the most incompetent mercs I have ever had the misfortune of meeting." He spat back. He pulled an envelope from his gray jacket and tossed it disdainfully toward Gatlocke who pulled it out of the air.

Gatlocke opened it and thumb through the contents. He looked up, his smirk diminished slightly. "I think there's been a mistake. This is half of what I was promised."

"You're lucky I don't end you right here." The man snarled. "If it was up to me, I wouldn't have given you a bloody dime. But my employer is more generous. Now get out of my sight!"

"Not till I get my full payment!" Gatlocke planted his feet firmly on the ground and crossed his arms.

Guns from gray man's soldiers immediately pointed at Gatlocke's head.

Gatlocke with a bored look on his face glanced from side to side. "Oooo, why didn't you say you were busy? Well, then we'll be in touch." Gatlocke slowly backed away under the man's glare.

The man in gray watched as he walked to the jeep. He tapped the top of the hood and the vehicle drove off.

"Idiot." He muttered under his breath as he turned to Holiday. A small sadistic smile played on his lips. "Well, well, the great Dr. Holiday. A pleasure." He gave a slight bow.

"The pleasure is all yours, I'm sure. And who do I have the dishonor of addressing?" Holiday asked coldly.

"You may call me Gris. My employer is very anxious to meet you. Let's not keep her waiting." He motioned to his men.

"What about him?" One of the soldiers pointed to Six.

Gris gave a cursory glance. "Take his weapons and bring him along. We'll see if she has any use Providence's second-in-command."

Restraints were placed on Six and Holiday's wrists while they were lead to a transport. They were pushed into the back as several soldiers followed them. After the prisoners were secured, the entourage pulled away.

0o0

While White Knight organized the search for Holiday and Six, Rex snuck off by himself. He went to his room. Bobo was lying in his hammock just as he hoped. "Bobo, we have a job to do."

Bobo pushed his fez off his face back onto his head. "Yeah, chief? Whatcha got?"

"We have to find Six and Holiday asap." Rex said.

"Why, what happened to Green Bean?" Bobo asked sitting up.

"They've been taken by some crazies." Rex proceeded to tell Bobo what he knew.

Bobo scratched under his armpit. "Hmm, looks like they might be in a pickle. Well, they're not going to save themselves." He hopped out of the hammock.

"I knew I can count on you." Rex said with approval.

"That's what a sidekick's for." Bobo grabbed his blasters. "Where to, chief?"

"I have a hunch…" Rex said with a glint in his eye.

0o0

The fact that this Gris character knew so much about him worried him. How did he know he was Providence's second? Very few people outside of Providence knew his position. Mentally he shook his head. It was something he would have to worry about later. Right now he had to find a way to free himself and Holiday.

Six sat on one side of the transport on a shallow bench. Holiday sat opposite him.

Six sized up the soldiers on either side of him. They both carried large plasma rifles. Holiday had only one soldier sitting next to her. It would be difficult for him to take out both his guards without the other one getting the drop on him. The back wasn't big and the distance between them small. The guards also were not a hodge podge of undisciplined thugs. They looked to be highly trained fighters who knew what they were doing. He needed the other soldier to be distracted long enough for him to take them out.

As he was trying to form a plan, Holiday suddenly doubled over.

"Oooo, my stomach." She wailed. The soldier sitting next to her looked confused. The two soldiers on either side of Six were equally puzzled. "Ooooo, I… I… need help!" She gasped. For a second Six was concerned about Holiday until he caught her eye.

"Please help me…" Holiday held out a hand to the soldier to the left of Six. She sounded so pitiful that the soldier actually started getting up to check on her. That's when Six elbowed the guard on his right in his throat. He crumpled to the ground. By the time the soldier on his left realized what was happening, Six had karate chopped him on the back of his neck. Meanwhile Holiday kicked the rifle from her guard's hand. She then gave him an uppercut. His head snapped back but he was not knocked out. He came after her, but Six finished him off with a fist to the face.

Holiday knelt down next to the unconscious guard and pulled out some keys. She unlocked her cuff and then went free Six.

"Thanks." Six said.

Holiday nodded and took Six's hands to examine them. She had noticed the bandages only after they had restrained them but she was unable to do anything about it. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Six replied trying to pull away. He stopped once Holiday glared him.

"Good grief, Six. I can almost see the bone!" She realized how shrill she sounded. She asked in a kinder tone. "Does it hurt?"

"I don't feel much." Six answered.

Holiday bit her lip. "That's a bad sign. You may have damaged some nerves. We need to get you back to Providence so I can treat all your wounds."

"I'm working on it." Six said.

Just as he finished talking, an explosion rocked the transport. Holiday and Six were tossed to the side as the transport tipped and rolled over. Holiday shut her eyes and braced herself as she bounced around the interior. When transport finally came to the stop, Holiday realized she was lying on top of Six. She quickly got up trying to hide her blush as she helped him up.

"Are you okay?" She asked not looking at him.

Six didn't answer. He gingerly stepped over the bodies of the unconscious guards. He then unexpectedly swung his leg and broke down the transport's doors.

Taking a peek outside, he took stock of the chaos.

"Nobody stiffs, Gatlocke!" Six saw Gatlocke standing on top of the tank firing at various targets.

Six pulled his head back in.

"Looks like we've got a diversion." Six noted.

Holiday poked her head out. "He's out of his mind." She looked back unbelieving at Six.

"Use it to our advantage." Six grabbed her hand. Making sure that their enemies were preoccupied with each other, he pulled Holiday across to an abandoned jeep.

They almost made it before Six felt Holiday pulled from his grip. He spun around only to be kicked in the chest. An explosion of pain hit him as he realized he had been struck in his blaster burn. Six struggled to push himself up to see Gris holding with Holiday.

"Sorry, to grab and go. But I have an appointment to keep." Gris smirked as a car pulled behind him. The back door opened. He pushed her in where another man waited to restrain her. Gris hopped in after. Six, whose body was racked with pain, crawled for the car. As the car started moving he gripped the door and tried to pull it open. A shock ripped through his body and he dropped to the floor. Looking up, he saw the car speed away.

"Holiday." He whispered before blacking out.

 **Dear goodness, this took me forever to write. Sorry, I wrote myself into a box and then tried to think of a way out. It finally came to me a few nights ago but I had papers to grade and lessons to write so it took me awhile to get to it. Like I said I know how I want it to end. I just have to get through the middle part. Hope you're still with me. Thanks to everyone who's still reading. Please go read and support the other people on this fandom. Keep Gen Rex alive!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own.**

Six floated in darkness. Because of the amount of abuse his body had been through he knew that if he struggled out of the blackness, he would be facing incredible pain from his innumerable injuries.

"So, you will stay unconscious?" A familiar voice made him sit up.

"Master?" Six raised an eyebrow. In front of him was One, sitting cross-legged. "Am I dead?"

"Not yet." One replied jovially. "But you are hallucinating."

"Of course I am. So why are you here?" Six asked wryly matching his position.

"How should I know? It's your hallucination." One shrugged. "But if I had to guess it's the guilt you are feeling."

"What?" Six frowned at his old master.

"You are infatuated with this doctor, aren't you?" He asked.

Six bristled. "I am not _infatuated_."

"Oh really? So what would you call it?" One stroked his chin.

"I'm… concerned about her safety." Six replied.

"There's concerned… and there's what you are doing." One pointed out.

"What am I doing?" Six was getting impatient.

One leaned forward in a conspiratorial tone. "I have known you most of your life. You have never stuck your neck out for anyone before."

"What about you… and Rex?" Six countered.

One waved his hand carelessly in the air. "That was all after you met her."

"No, no it wasn't. I immediately joined Providence after… you started turning. And I found Rex lost and alone." Six protested.

"Ah, but for me it didn't cost you much, now did it? You merely changed employers. Rex? It was because she awoke in you something you had lost a long time ago… something that made you different from the other Numbers… compassion. For her you've change sides, suffered indignities, made deals with devils, and now you're risking your life for her." One pointed out.

"I would have done the same for you." Six said quietly.

"Maybe. But why?" One leaned back now challenging him.

"Because I owe you everything. You raised me. You gave me a home. You…" Six stopped.

"Because you loved me, yes?" One asked.

"Yes." Six said quietly.

"And you love Rex?" One continued.

"Yes." Six realized where this going.

"And you love her." One crossed his arms smugly.

Six gritted his teeth. "Yes." It was a whisper but he had finally admitted it.

"Then… get up!" One said firmly.

Six's eyes snapped open. He saw his sunglasses lying within arms reach. He grabbed them and placed them on his face while pushing himself up. Grunting, he got unsteadily on his feet.

"Well old chap, looks like we have a common problem." Gatlocke's voice floated from behind him.

Six whirled around and punched him in the jaw. Gatlocke fell over on the ground.

"Okay, I guess I deserved that." He admitted as he rubbed the sore spot.

"I should gut you." Six said in dangerous tones.

"That would be difficult without your swords." Gatlocke observed.

"I don't need any weapons." Six said menacingly.

Gatlocke got up holding his hands in the air. "Wait, wait… Let's not be hasty. I think I see an opportunity to… help each other."

"And why would you want to help me?" Six growled.

"You want a certain doctor back and I want to get back at them for their indignity." Gatlocke sniffed. "And it looks like you have a knack at being a thorn in people's side."

"It's my specialty." Six said dryly.

"Great! It's agreed." Gatlocke cheered walking toward the ninja to embrace him.

"Touch me and I break both your cybernetic arms." Six snapped.

Gatlocke backed off. "I see where Rex gets his sparkling personality." He muttered.

Six didn't answer. He stalked off to one of Gris's men who had started moving. He grabbed him by the scruff of his collar. He brought the man close to his face.

"Where did he take her?" He barked.

The startled man blinked uncertainly at him. Six shook him violently. "I said where did Gris take Dr. Holiday!"

"To… to the research facility at the base of the mountain." His teeth chattered from the shaking.

"One last thing… where're my blades?" Six asked ominously.

0o0

"Look!" Rex pointed at the column of smoke in the horizon.

"Hmph, you think it's them?" Bobo asked.

"Where there's smoke…" Rex pointed out.

"There's Six?" Bobo finished.

"Well, yeah, there's that, but I figured Gatlocke can't help but do something spectacularly stupid." Rex said.

Rex and Bobo flew to the highest point from where he originally first made contact with Gatlocke's men. They then just waited to see what would happen.

"Come on. We can't let them have all the fun." Rex formed his Boogie Packs. As Rex leapt off the cliff, Bobo jumped onto his back. Together they raced to the commotion. When they arrived, they witnessed the chaos. A helicopter flew straight at them. Rex banked to the right barely missing it. The helicopter quickly changed course and came back.

"Hey Bobo, you interested in hitching a ride?" He asked his simian sidekick.

"Ohh, I would love a ride on the hel-ee-copter." Bobo grinned wickedly. Rex flew closer so that Bobo could get a clear shot at the chopper. As the plane got closer, Bobo jumped off Rex's back and landed on the window. The pilot stared in disbelief at the chimp clinging to the front.

"Say good night, Gracie." Bobo commented before throwing his fist through the glass. The helicopter weaved in the air before plummeting to the ground. Bobo jumped off and free fell before Rex caught him.

"Ooofff. You need to lay off those late night bananas." Rex grunted.

"Yeah? I'll stop having midnight snacks when you stop eating burritos in your underwear." Bobo retorted.

"Hey, hey! I thought we agreed that it's our little secret." Rex said.

"Look out, chief!" Bobo pointed in the distance.

A missile was flying at them. Rex dodged it. The missile blew a helicopter that had been behind them.

Rex flew close to the ground and dropped Bobo who pulled out his blasters from his back. He started shooting at the ground troops. Rex formed his Smack Hands and began knocking over the soldiers that came at him.

"Bobo, do you see Six or Doc?" Rex yelled at his sidekick.

"I'm a little busy!" Bobo yelled back.

Rex rescinded his Smack Hands. A dynamo sprouted from his back while a whip grew from his hand. He swept the whip back and forth, throwing people off their feet. When he cleared the area, he looked around for anyone familiar.

"Shoot! Where are they?" He cried in frustration. A laser whizzed by his ear. "I didn't mean it literally!" Rex yelped as he formed his Rex Ride. He plowed ahead mowing down the shooter. "Hey, wait a minute." Rex made a u-turn and drove back. His Rex Ride dissolved and he ran toward the man. He recognized the uniform. He yanked him up. "You're one of Gatlocke's man? Where is he?" Rex yelled holding his BFS under his chin.

"He left with that green guy from Providence." He answered eyeing the sword.

"What?" Rex wasn't sure he believed him. "Then why are you still here?"

"Gatlocke told us to keep them busy while he went to collect the rest of our money." Rex had no idea what he was babbling about.

"Okay, I know you're slow so I'm going to speak real slow. Where. Did. They. Go?" Rex pulled him closer to his face.

"I don't know. But I saw them go that way." He pointed in a direction. It was not much to go on, but better than nothing.

"Bobo, we gotta bail." He formed his Rex Ride and drove past the chimp who jumped on.

"Where to now, chief?" Bobo asked while shooting.

"Well, if the source is reliable, which I'm not sure it is, we're going to find Gatlocke and possibly Six this way." Rex told Bobo. "They better be alright, otherwise someone's in a world of hurt." Rex said darkly.

 **I really wanted this to be the last chapter but it's been too long since I updated. So here it is. So I'm trying to finish in two more chapters. Thanks for your support.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own.**

Holiday glared at Gris who sat calmly aiming a gun at her.

"I'm never going to help you." Holiday told him coldly.

Gris laughed humorlessly. "I wouldn't be so confident, doctor. Our boss can be very persuasive."

So they did want her for her scientific abilities. She was worried that they wanted to use her as ransom.

"So I suppose you want my research on nanite functions?" Holiday asked.

"You are very clever my dear, but not as clever as you think." Gris smirked.

Holiday was hoping to goad him to get more information but he was about as tight lip as Six. Speaking of Six, seeing him electrocuted made her heart drop. Well, if a catastrophic drop didn't kill him, a little electricity shouldn't, right? Tears unexpectedly sprung into her eyes. She turned away so that Gris couldn't see them. She was annoyed at herself for getting emotional. Now was not the time. She willed the tears back. Holiday wasn't sure how long she was in a car when she spotted some mountains. Instead of slowing down the car sped up. Holiday's eyes widened as they kept moving toward the mountain until she could see the individual outcroppings. She sucked in a breath and braced herself for a crash but second later, camouflaged doors slid opened.

Holiday couldn't help but gape as the doors closed behind them.

"Impressed?" Gris asked amused.

"Is that how you've evaded Providence's surveillances? You are practically sitting in our backyard." Holiday accused him.

"There're many things you don't know about us." Gris stated. "We are here."

The car pulled onto a large platform. The circular stand began lowering. Holiday realized they were traveling on an elevator down to the bowels of the earth. When they stopped, Gris motioned for her to get out. Without much choice, she slid out.

"Welcome Dr. Holiday." A woman's voice flooded into the cavern. The voice was distorted by both the speakers and the echo in the chamber. "I hope you will find your stay… productive."

"I wouldn't hold my breath." She grumbled.

"Oh, don't worry doctor, you'll find us very accommodating… up to a certain point. Everyone is dispensable." The voice told her frankly. "Gris, will you show Dr. Holiday to the lab."

Gris roughly pushed her towards a room on the side. She was sure that if Six was here, Gris would no longer have a hand. The thought of him made her stomach twist. She offered a silent plea for his safety as she was _escorted_ to her new lab.

When she walked in lights flooded the new room. Holiday's eyes had to adjust to the new light. Blinking she realized just how technologically advanced they were. Rather than human assistants there were robot arms everywhere. Small drones rolled about.

"Dr. Holiday, if you may." Gris led her to a table. Holiday stared at the bright plastic disc wondering what they wanted her to do. Suddenly the middle of the table glowed and a hologram sprung up from the middle. Data and three dimensional pictures floated before her eyes. This was almost as advanced as Providence.

"Hologram technology?" She looked incredulously at Gris. "Providence has the only prototype in the world."

Gris gave a half smile. "Like I said doctor." Holiday suddenly realized that a metal bracelet was placed on her arm. It was attached to a chain bolted to the floor. "You don't know everything." He gave her a malicious smile and left. Holiday watched him leave. When the door shut she turned her attention to the information in front of her. What did they expect her to do?

0o0

Six and Gatlocke pursued Gris, each with their own agenda. After he retrieved his blades from a hapless guard, they took his vehicle and left him in the dirt. Gris had a good head start. Six cursed his weakness. He still hasn't found a way to be immune to electric shocks… yet.

Luckily, Gris didn't seem to be hiding his trail. The tire tracks were easy to follow.

"You know what would make the time go by faster… a song." Gatlocke said out of the blue.

"No." Six said flatly.

"Come on, everyone now… 99 bottles of…" Gatlocke never finished as a hand closed over his throat.

"I said no." Six snapped before letting go.

"Touchy." Gatlocke pouted as he massaged his neck. "You know the time would pass faster if we had a distraction."

"The time would pass faster if we found them." Six corrected him. He stopped short. Gatlocke jerked in his seat. Six pulled the vehicle behind some boulders. They both got out and peered over the rocks.

"The tracks stopped right there." Six whispered.

"It disappears into that side of the wall." Gatlocke replied.

"Do you know what that means?" Six returned.

"Yeah, ghost car!" Gatlocke declared.

Six glared mutely at him.

"Relax, I'm kidding. There must be another way in." Gatlocke said disdainfully.

"Shhhh," Six pushed him down.

The cloud of dust accompanied with the roar of a bike came closer.

Gatlocke's cybernetic arm turned into a laser cannon. He raised his arm to fire. Six pushed his arm down.

He squinted in the distance. "It's Rex."

Gatlocke's eyes brightened. "Ohhh, It's Rex." He ran out waving his arms. Six yanked him back. "Get down, you idiot!" Six snapped at him. Instead Six took out his blade. Twisting it this way and that he caught the sun's ray and flashed it into Rex's eyes. The bike wavered and Rex quickly rescinded his bike. He rolled to a stop. Bobo slid on his chin.

"Rex!" Six hissed.

Blinking for a second, Rex finally saw Six. He grabbed Bobo and pulled him up onto his feet. They ran over to Six.

"Six!" Rex had a hard time hiding his jubilance. "Boy, am I glad to see you! Where's Doc?"

"You know I'm right here." Gatlocke interrupted. "The least you can do is say hi."

"No, the least I can do is pound you into the ground." Rex snapped at him. Six felt a surge of pride.

"Huh, you sure you two aren't related?" Gatlocke grumbled.

"Rex, I need you to get that door opened." Six pointed at the side of the mountain.

"You need your eyes checked, Green Bean. There's no door there." Bobo poked his head out to see.

"No, wait. I see tracks that lead right up to the wall." Rex peered out. "Wow, they weren't subtle."

"They must not think anyone would come after them." Six commented.

"If I can get close enough, I bet I can get the doors opened." Rex said. "But how do we get close enough without them seeing?"

"We need a distraction." Six said.

"Excuse me, I still exist. I'm still here." Gatlocke tried to get their attention. "You know we're a team here."

Six and Rex turned their glare at him. "Dude, what fumes have you been breathing?" Rex scoffed.

"Your pal and I made an agreement to help each other. So therefore, we are a team. I say we be _Gatlocke and the Puppy Dogs_."

"Why does it have to be Puppy Dogs, why never Chimps?" Bobo asked.

"Bobo, not now." Rex said through his teeth.

"Gatlocke and the Chimmpy Chimps?" Gatlocke rolled the words in his mouth. "No, doesn't have the right ring."

"I have a plan." Six cut them off.

"Plans are good." Rex said.

0o0

Bobo and Gatlocke drove the vehicle toward the wall. Stopping in front of them, Bobo took his blasters and shot the wall several times. Suddenly, the door opened up and several soldiers appeared. They opened fire. Gatlocke pulled the throttle. The car reversed and sped away. The soldiers gave chase. The door started sliding close. Rex and Six jumped through before they closed completely.

"All right! We're in." Rex said happily. Bright lights flooded the room. They covered their eyes for a second. When they looked up, they were surrounded.

"Tsk, tsk, Agent Six. I expected this type of recklessness from young Rex but you?" Gris mockingly shook his head. A cruel smile curled on his lips. "So now you die."

The soldiers opened fire.

 **Hail, hail the gang's all here. Can Six save Holiday or is everyone doomed? Thanks for sticking with this.**

 **RIP Stan Lee. We will miss you. My favorite superhero was and always will be Spiderman.**

 **And to all the veterans out there, thank you for serving our country (Veteran's Day in the USA).**


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy Thanksgiving for those of us who live in the US and Canada! Time to watch the parade and make some food!**

 **I do not own.**

The soldiers opened fire. Rex formed his Smack Hands while Six's blades slipped from his sleeves. Rex blocked the bullets. Six jumped in front of Rex. He began deflecting the bullets back. A few soldiers were picked off by the ricocheting bullets.

"Now!" Six yelled to Rex. Rex rescinded one of his Smack Hands and placed his hand onto the floor. Blue lines spread from the floor to throughout the room. The lights shut off. The room plunged into darkness.

"Hold your fire, you idiots!" Gris yelled when they continued firing. "Someone get the lights back on!" Within a few seconds the lights came back on, but Rex and Six were gone.

Everyone looked around confused. "Don't just stand there! Go find them!" Gris bellowed.

The soldiers scattered.

0o0

Six followed Rex as he ran down the hall. Rex slid to a stop when he reached a round platform.

"Ok, I got from the computer that she's down there." Rex placed his hand on the wall the platform started dropping.

"Rex, can you distract them?" Six looked at him.

"Hey, have I ever let you down?" Rex asked confidently.

Six continued looking at him.

"Nevermind. Look, don't worry Six. Go rescue Doc." Rex amended.

"Thank you, Rex." Six said. "And for what it's worth… you've never let me down." With that Six jumped down the hole. Rex stood stunned for a moment by the uncharacteristic compliment. A lopsided grin spread on his face.

"That's right! Cause I'm awesome!" He formed his Rex Ride. Giving the engine a good rev he peeled down the hall.

0o0

Six dropped onto one knee upon the platform that was still moving down. Even before the elevator hit the floor, Six jumped off. He scanned the new space he was in. Only one door had light leaking from the bottom.

"Holiday!" He yelled.

"Six?" A voice answered him.

He ignored the flutter in his chest the answer produced.

"Holiday, I'm coming." He said.

"Be careful! I don't know where they all went." She answered. Although Six knew she was right, he threw caution to the wind. Running to the door, he began slashing at the door. It barely produced a scratch. He tried a few more times. He gritted his teeth. Checking around the sides, he found a control panel. He connected his blades into a tuning fork. He jammed it into the panel. Sparks flew out. It began smoking. The acrid smoke stung his eyes but he continued holding the blades until he heard a popping sound. The doors slid opened.

He stepped through the door. All the robotic arms paused in mid action.

"Six! Watch out!" Holiday yelled. The arms all turned towards the door. "They might be programmed to…"

All the robotic arms flipped back to reveal lasers that began firing. Six somersaulted to avoid the shots. Then connecting his blades by their handles to form a double blade staff, he spun it like a fan. The blasts were reflected back at the arms, knocking a few out. He thrust the tip of his blades at others all the while carefully avoiding being hit.

Holiday seeing that Six was determined to come after her began yanking at her chain. It, however, did not budge but her wrist was chaffed raw. Nonetheless she kept pulling. There must have been a pressure sensor because a small drone rolled up to her.

"Desist." It said in a robotic voice. "Or be terminated." Holiday glared at it.

"Make me." She said petulantly.

The drone produced a laser from its center. It was just what she was hoping for.

The drone fired at her. She pulled the chain taut and in the line of fire. In a second she was free with several feet of heavy metal in her hands. She flung the end that hit the drone in its sensitive optic sensor effectively blinding it. The drone began wildly firing. Holiday dove behind the console for cover. The sound of metal being sheared made her look out. Six was standing over the split drone. Looking around she saw he had taken out all the defenses.

"What kept you?" She asked with a smirk. The adrenaline rush was making her giddy.

"Sorry, had to take a detour." He returned her smirk.

Holiday's face erupted into a smile before growing worried. "How are you holding up?"

"I've been better." Six answered taking her fettered wrist. With one smooth motion the chain dropped onto the floor.

"Thanks." She said rubbing her tender wrist. "Now how do we get out?"

Footsteps were heard running towards them.

"Working on it." Six said. He grabbed a fallen gun from the floor and handed it to Holiday.

"Don't tell me we're going out like Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid." Holiday looked at him.

"No. They didn't have swords." Six answered before running towards the footsteps.

"I didn't mean… Oh, never mind." Holiday checked the ammo gage. If she was going out, she was going to go out fighting… with her man.

0o0

Rex plowed through a group of soldiers who had the unfortunate luck to be in the hall with his battering ram as he rode through.

"Sorry, guys but you are trying to kill me first." He told them as they dispersed. He finally reached the front room where he and Six had entered. The soldiers there opened fired. Rex's Smack Hands came out to block the bullets. Then he swept them across the room knocking them over. He ran to a panel and placed his hand on it. The door slid opened. Bobo and Gatlocke drove in.

"About time." Bobo snarked. "We got rid of those jokers ages ago."

"They were a piece of cake. Speaking of cake, why do we use cake as a metaphor? I mean have you ever made a cake? It's not easy. Now cobbler, that's easy…" Gatlocke babbled.

Rex and Bobo ignored him. "Six went to get Holiday. We need to distract these guys."

"Oh, I'm good at distractions." Gatlocke piped up. "I'm so good I distract myself."

"I'm sure you do." Rex muttered. Then in a louder voice, he said, "Why don't you go that way and see what you can mess up."

Gatlocke's face fell. "Aww, I thought we'd do it together as a team…Gatlocke and the…"

"Shut up!" Both Bobo and Rex snapped as they both walked off.

"Well, that was rude…" Gatlocke sniffed. "Don't expect a Christmas gift."

Before they even made it a foot, reinforcements arrived.

"Bobo go high. I'll go low." Rex told his sidekick.

"I'll go for ice tea." Gatlocke announced. "Or I'll go ice them, I always get that mixed up."

Bobo jumped to the rafters and grabbed an exposed pipe. He shot from above. Rex formed his Slam Cannon, loaded it, and blasted the concrete at them. Gatlocke blasted randomly. While he did manage to take out a few guards, he also nearly hit Rex.

"Hey! Watch it!" Rex yelled at him.

"Well, you're in my way. You're not doing much good. Why don't you skootch over?" Gatlocke scoffed.

Rex clenched jaw. His Slam Cannon disappeared and his Boogie Pack sprouted from his back. As he hovered in the space he aimed the turbines at the soldiers. Turning the engines on high, the soldiers were blown back until not a single one was standing.

Rex landed and looked triumphantly at Gatlocke.

"Skootched over enough for ya?" Rex asked.

"Nobody likes a show off." Gatlocke pouted.

"Hey fellas, the party's not over yet." Bobo indicated that that more people were on their way.

"Bobo! Go see if you can radio Providence and tell them our location." Rex told the chimp. "We'll hold them off."

"Ooo, we?" Gatlocke brightened up. "And here I thought you didn't like me?" He grabbed Rex in a hug.

"Get off me, you psycho! And use that insanity on those people over there." Rex pointed at the guards that were showing up.

"Psycho? I don't know what you are talking about." He said in a dignified tone until the first man reached the room. Then Gatlocke screamed like a banshee and tackled the man before he could even get out a shot.

"Yeah, complete nut." Rex shook his head as he formed his BFS and got ready.

 **Thanks for reading! I hope it was good. Honestly, almost done. I'm going to wrap everything up this month. There has been some new writers on the site, please go check them out. Demoness Kneesocks has several AU stories with EVO Holiday. Maniac345 has a story about Rex having his whole life taken from him and the person who would take advantage of that (Warning for language). Don't forget Moddy as well. Please go read and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own.**

Six disarmed the guards while Holiday watched his back. She didn't have to worry as Six kicked, punched and sliced his way through the group. Soon they lay unconscious at their feet.

"Come on." Six motioned for Holiday to follow him.

"Not so fast." Gris stepped out of the shadows. Another guard stepped out as well. "I'm afraid I can't allow you to take our asset."

"She's not yours." Six growled. "And we are leaving."

Gris grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that." From his side he pulled out a handle. In one swift motion an energy blade slid from the handle. "I've been waiting for a chance to go toe to toe with the great Agent Six."

Six pushed Holiday behind him. He held his blades in a defensive stance.

"Your move." Six said simply.

Gris attacked. He did several overhead cuts and side cuts. Six blocked each one effortlessly. Six realized that Gris was just testing him out. None of the attacks were meant to injure. It was like a sparring session. Six stepped back a few steps and lightly swung several of his own attacks. Then suddenly Gris spun around and tried to slice him through the middle. Six's reflexes, despite his injuries, were as sharp as ever. Twisting his arm he managed to block the blow while kicking Gris back.

Gris stumbled back. His grin grew wider. "Ah, very good. Your reputation proceeds you. But I have studied twenty different sword styles and trained under the best martial art teachers in the world. You don't stand a chance."

"Shut up and fight." Six said simply before charging.

Meanwhile, Holiday faced the guard.

"Don't make me hurt you." She told him.

He didn't answer as he walked menacingly towards her. Without any choice she opened fire. She hit him square in the chest. There was a metallic sound and the bullet had no effect.

"What the…" Holiday gaped. She fired again, this time aiming for his head. When the bullets bounced off, it confirmed her theory. "You're a robot!"

0o0

Rex and Gatlocke stood back to back as they fended off the soldiers.

"Where are they coming from?" Rex asked as he used his Smack Hands to block bullets and punch back the enemy.

"Well, this is getting us nowhere." Gatlocke said. His cybernetic arm became a sword. He plunged it into the nearest soldier. Instead of blood, sparks flew out. The body landed on the ground with a metallic thud.

"They're not real." Rex said aghast. "They're robots… _they're robots_!" Immediately, he formed his Rex Ride. He began zigzagging around tagging each soldier. When Rex touched them, there was a bright blue flash and the soldier went down. A few minutes later they were in an empty room littered with deactivated robots.

"Huh, so you took them out, but where's the pizzazz, the je ne sais quoi?" He asked contemptuously.

"I'm about to pizzazz your…" Rex didn't finish, as suddenly the lights turned red and sirens went off.

"Warning, self-destruct sequence has been activated. Destruction will commence in 10 minutes." A calm female voice announced. "Please evacuate the area."

"WHAT! BOBO, WHAT DID YOU DO?" Rex yelled.

"That wasn't me!" Bobo swung in. "I just did what you asked. I reached Calan and then… wham!... crazy chick is announcing we're going boom!"

Rex ran and put his hand on a panel. He was on the floor instantaneously. "Ow, it shocked me." He held his injured hand.

"Destruction in 9 minutes 34 seconds." The female voice said.

"We've got to find Six and Doc!" Rex said. He turned around to see Gatlocke opening the door to the outside. "Where are you going?"

"I got what I came to do." Gatlocke said matter-of-factly. "So now I'm off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of… oh wait, no I'm just off ... See you fellas on the flip side." Then he was gone.

Bobo lunged after him, but Rex restrained him. "Let him go. We've got more important things to do." Bobo nodded.

When the Rex Ride materialized, Bobo jumped on before Rex zipped away.

0o0

Holiday was backed up against the wall. She had used up all the bullets in her gun. She threw it at the android as he continued to advance. From the corner of her eye she saw something flicker. Glancing over she realized it was the wires sticking out from the panel that Six had destroyed earlier. Hoping that she didn't get electrocuted herself, she pulled the cable out just as the mechanical guard reached for her. He got a fistful of exposed wiring with electricity still coursing through it. The robot stiffened before falling over. Holiday quickly leapt over it to get away from it. Making sure that it was incapacitated, she looked to see how Six was doing.

The sword battle raged on with both men swinging and blocking each other's strikes. They moved around the room in a deadly dance. But Gris was in better shape than Six. Holiday could see Six was shifting most of his weight to one of his legs and favoring one arm over the another. Gris sensed this and attacked his weak points. Six was reduced to defending himself. Gris was relentless with his attacks. Six kept looking for an opening to strike but Gris was good. He didn't give him a chance. Six could feel himself tiring. The initial adrenaline rush was wearing off and he could feel the pain from every injury.

"You fought a good fight, but I'm younger, stronger, and better than you!" Gris declared as he knocked one of his blades from his weak hand.

Six gritted his teeth and swung wildly. Gris rammed his katana into Six's shoulder.

Holiday gasped as she saw the blade go through to the other side and back out. Gris had a look of triumph until he realized something. Stepping away from Six, he saw blood coming from his stomach. The shock on his face was evident. When he had come in close to attack Six, he had left himself open to be attacked… just as Six had planned.

"You may be younger, stronger, and better… but I'm smarter." Six told him before an uppercut knocked Gris to the ground. Waiting to see if he would get up, he turned around and pitched forward. Holiday ran and caught him but his weight brought them down. Holiday held him tight against her. She could feel his labored breathing. She tightened her grip on him and buried her face briefly in his hair.

"You idiot, you better not die or I'll kill you." She told him fondly.

"Warning, self-destruct sequence has been activated. Destruction will commence in 10 minutes." A calm female voice announced. "Please evacuate the area."

"WHAT?" Holiday's head shot up. She looked at Six. There was no way she could carry him out. But she wasn't about to leave him. With as much strength as she could muster, she tried to lift them both up. Staggering back, they ended up falling.

"Destruction in 9 minutes 34 seconds." The female voice said.

"Leave me." He said hoarsely.

"Not on your life, mister." She snapped trying to lift him again. She could feel him struggling to move. However, she knew he was spent.

"Holiday… Rebecca, there's something I have to tell you." Six said in a low voice.

"Later… tell me later…" Holiday wasn't sure why tears were coming to her eyes. She angrily blinked them away. "We have to get out first."

"You were always stubborn." Six said. "That's one of the things I've always loved about you."

Holiday stifled a sob. "Six, I…"

"DOC! SIX!" The sound of a bike engine reached her ears.

"REX! WE'RE HERE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

The roar of the engine grew louder until she saw them.

"Help me with Six." She yelled.

Bobo hopped off the bike and ran to her. Together they pulled him onto the back of the bike.

"Wait, what about Gris?" Holiday looked to where the fallen man lay. He was gone!

"Destruction in 2 minutes." The voice reminded them.

"Come on! We gotta go." Rex urged them.

When everyone was secured, he dashed off. As they made their way back to the upper levels, the base shook with explosions. Rex tried to keep his bike upright as everything began to tremble.

"Destruction sequence commencing." The voice announced.

"We're not going to make it." Bobo fretted.

"Yes we are!" The bike sped up. Debris blocked the way. "Bobo, blast us an opening!"

Bobo pulled a blaster from his back. A few well placed shots formed an opening. Rex rushed through. They could see daylight in the distance. Pieces of metal and concrete began falling. Rex swerved to avoid the falling fragments. Another explosion and the door that was suspended up began to slide close. Rex clenched his teeth and the bike went faster. But before he could reach it, the heavy metal door slammed shut.

Rex veered off sharply to avoid slamming into it. He cursed. "Almost!"

More explosions shook the area.

Holiday looked up. "Rex! The explosions have opened a hole in the ceiling."

She didn't have to say anymore. Rex's Boogie Pack sprouted from his back.

Grabbing Holiday and Six and with Bobo hanging off his back he flew straight up.

0o0

Outside, the Keep finally reached the coordinates of the transmission from Bobo. It was difficult tracking it because of interference. In fact, Calan wasn't even sure if it was the right area until he saw a familiar man running away.

"Gatlocke." Calan's eyes narrowed. "Ready the auxiliary cannons." The Keep fired a warning shot. Gatlocke looked up with a scowl. His arm became a blaster and he fired at them.

"He's insane." One of the grunts muttered.

"Send in a unit. We need him for questioning." Calan ordered.

From the Keep some tanks were deployed with parachutes. As they landed, Gatlocke fired on them. They returned fire careful not to hit him directly. Gatlocke was not deterred. His cybernetic arm became a sword. Running at the tanks, he sliced through the wheelbase. Soldiers came out of the tanks to engage him in hand to hand combat. Gatlocke grinned as he fought off the soldiers. Even though he was outnumbered he was able to get the upper hand. He jumped on the other tanks and sliced the top open. He pulled out the driver and jumped in. Several minutes later, grunts were tossed out. Gatlocke's head popped up.

"Thanks for the ride, mates!" He cackled as he drove away.

Calan growled. "Deploy another unit! Stop him!" Before anything could be done however, there was a massive explosion and the mountain starting to cave in.

"What was that?" Calan asked.

Then like a geyser, something burst from the center of the imploding mountain.

He squinted. "It's Rex!"

Rex spun out of control. Dropping his load fairly close to the ground his turbines bounced on the ground and broke off. He himself slide face first through the dirt until he came to a stop at the feet of Providence grunts.

"Hey guys, you gotta try that ride." He grinned. Then he looked up and saw Gatlocke driving away in a Providence tank. His face grew serious. "Excuse me, fellas, I gotta go see a man about a tank."

 **One more chapter to wrap things up. Hope you guys had a fun ride.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own.**

With the wind in his hair, Gatlocke, looking pretty smug, drove the commandeered tank away, using the explosion as a cover. He was pretty sure that Rex was dead. A pity, really, he will miss that rascal.

"Going somewhere?" Rex asked as he rode close to him in his Rex Ride.

Gatlocke looked over in surprise. Then his signature grin returned. "As a matter of fact…" He pointed his cybernetic blaster at Rex and fired.

Rex pulled back to avoid the blast. His Rex Ride disappeared and his Boogie Pack formed. Gatlocke turned to shoot again but he was out of ammo. Instead, he hunched over and the tank sped up.

"Get back here! There's a matter of kidnapping we have to discuss." Rex told him.

"What? Can't hear you. Lalalala!" He covered his ears.

Rex shot some grappling hooks from the turbines that hooked onto the tank. He flew higher lifting the tank up. Gatlocke used his cybernetic blade to cut one of the lines. It was a mistake as the tank tilted throwing him out onto the ground.

Rex released his load which fell on its side. Landing in front of Gatlocke, he pulled up his goggles.

"Game's over." Rex told him.

"Hah! It's never over." Gatlocke got up. Running recklessly at Rex with his sword, he was knocked back with one punch from his Smack Hands. "Okay, how about we call it a tie?" He asked while on his back.

Providence soldiers arrived to constrain him.

"How about we call it… Rex is awesome and Gatlocke sucks?" Rex suggested.

"We can negotiate." Gatlocke said as he was lead away. "Call me."

"Don't hold your breath." Rex muttered. He saw a jump jet fly into the Keep. Realizing that Six and Holiday were probably on it, he made his Boogie Pack and flew to the Keep to check on his guardians.

0o0

The smell of antiseptic stung Six's nose. Wrinkling his nose, he slowly opened his eyes before immediately closing them. His shades were missing and the lights were too bright.

"Oh sorry about that." He felt the lights dimming.

His eyes opened. Holiday was standing above him.

"Good morning… or is it good afternoon?" He asked.

Holiday chuckled a little. "Neither really. It's nearly midnight."

"Good night, then." He replied.

Holiday chuckled again. "Not quite either. You just woke up unless you want to go back to sleep."

"No, how long have I been out?" He tried to sit up.

She put a hand on his good shoulder to restrain him. "Stay put. You've only been asleep for a few hours. You have several broken ribs; you've fractured your tibia; you tore the ligament in your shoulder; you have lacerations, bruises, and stitches where the sword went through, not to mention the minor concussion." She listed for him.

"Is that all?" He asked.

"And you are dehydrated." She finished.

"Hmmm, that has to be a new record." He said.

"You will probably be in a cast for at least 6 weeks." Holiday said.

"How's Rex doing?" Six asked.

"He's fine. He apprehended Gatlocke and was driving the grunts crazy by the time we reached base." She said sitting back in the chair.

"Hmph, I have to talk to White about putting him someplace he can't get out of." Six growled.

"I think they're going to beef up security around him as well as look into vetting our employees a little more." Holiday replied.

"How about the monkey?" He shifted so he could look at her.

"Bobo? He's the only one who doesn't have a single scratch, not even a split fur." She shook her head in disbelief.

"Well, I'm glad we all made it out." Six said.

"Yes. Thank goodness for that." Holiday agreed softly.

Then they lapsed into awkward silence until they both spoke at once, stopping, and then starting at the same time again.

"Sorry, you go first." Holiday said red-faced.

"No, you should." Six insisted.

Holiday with her eyes on the ground, cleared her throat. "Did you mean what you said… about… you know…" She waited nervously.

"Yes… you are stubborn." Six stated.

Holiday's eyes shot up. She could see the twinkle in his eye and the corner of his mouth pulling up. She couldn't believe it; he was teasing her. "If you weren't already injured, I'd smack you." She told him trying not to laugh.

"Violence doesn't become you." He answered with a smirk.

"Oh, I don't know about that." She cocked her head. "I thought I did a pretty good number on that robot."

"Sorry, I missed that." Six said.

"You were busy being annoyingly heroic." She leaned in close to his face. He tilted his up a fraction.

"I'm not sure those two adjectives go together." Six said.

"When it comes to you, I think it's very accurate… and that's one of the many things _I_ love about _you_." Her lips were a fraction away from his. Six moved in. Holiday's eyes fluttered shut as she melted into the kiss. When she pulled away, there was a dreamy smile on her face.

"We make a good team." He said huskily.

"We do." Her smile broadened before moving in for another kiss.

0o0

Gris with a bandage around his middle limped into the office. He knew his employer was not going to be happy. He stood silently before a large desk with several monitors that was blocking his view of the lady sitting in front of them.

"Well, well Gris… it looks like it was a bust." Her smooth voice did not sound angry but Gris knew better.

"We'll get them next time. That idiot you hired…" Gris winced when she slammed her fists against the table.

"Are you trying to blame me?" Her voice now carried dangerous undertones.

"No, sir… I was just saying that Gatlocke screwed up our…" He stopped when he saw her stand up. Her purple hair stood in stark contrast to her pale face. Some of her bangs covered her right eye.

"I'm not interested in excuses. We lost the doctor, one of my bases has been destroyed, and Providence has some of my men in custody." She said walking to the front of the desk, heels clicking on the marble floor, black cape flowing behind her. "But this foray has provided me with some insight. It seems my robotic army needs some work. We can't replace all our human staff... yet. They need to be flawless for the next phase of my plan." Her voice was back to the usual serene tone. "So it was not a total failure. You may leave."

Gris glad that there was no punishment turned to go until her voice stopped him again.

"But Gris… don't fail me again. Next time I won't be so forgiving." She walked back to her seat.

"Yes, sir. Thank you,sir." Gris gulped as he retreated to the exit.

Black Knight stared at a picture of Rex fighting on her monitor. "My, my how you've grown Rex… how you've grown."

 **This is the end. Hope you've enjoyed it and that there was enough HOLIX for you. (Oh, who am I kidding? Is there ever enough HOLIX?) That was so much harder than I thought it would be. So now onto Dreamscape and maybe, maybe if you're lucky you'll get some Christmas stories this holiday season… I hope. Anyway, thank you all for reading. Please don't forget to check out the other authors on this site to KEEP GEN REX ALIVE! Read, Review, Favor, and Follow your favorites.**

 **God bless.**


End file.
